New Year, New People, New Adventures!
by Leslie Tumbaco
Summary: A prophecy has been found involving Harry, Draco Malfoy, and American twins, Aurora and Lilly. Harry has to befriend Draco and the twins to defeat a threat to all of the Wizarding World. He has formed a romantic relationship with Lilly. Aurora has a passi


Author's Note: I do not own the characters out of the book! I do own certain characters, and please ask me if you would like to use any characters. Thanks! Do not get mad at me since I don't have a title yet.

Chapter 1 – An American Vacation

Harry Potter looked around his area. He was in the United States of America. He had landed in Texas with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry was bored in Texas. He decided to go to the Galleria and ice-skate, well learn to ice-skate. Ron was currently asking Hermione what ice-skating was since well he didn't know what it was being a pureblood wizard.

Harry was about to enter his sixth year. He had gotten taller already. His black hair was messier than ever. His green eyes shone with anger and vengeance through his black, circle-framed glasses. After Sirius' death, he had sworn that he would kill Bellatrix, the murderess of Sirius, his own cousin.

As they took a bus to the Galleria, Hermione, Ron, and Harry chattered excitedly as they studied the surrounding areas. When the bus stopped, they got off. Hermione explained that the Galleria was a mall separated into a few main buildings. They went into the largest one that had the skating rink inside.

Harry and Ron walked briskly inside. As they looked at a map of the mall, they chatted busily. Hermione's stride was just as quick as theirs as she told them about the stores.

Just then, Harry and Ron bumped into two girls, apparent twins, who were huddled looking over a map. Both were about 5'4" and had dark brown hair. The only difference was one had green eyes and green tips, and the other had red tips and wore red contacts. Other than that they looked exactly alike.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, it's okay. Could you do us a favor?" asked the red-tipped one of the two.

Ron gave an uneasy glance at Harry who seemed to be gazing at the taller one. "I don't know, Harry."

Hermione, wanting to hang around girls, whispered, "I think it's a wonderful idea!"

The both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure, we'd love to help you!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, we're trying to find the Sanrio store," mentioned the green eyed one.

Hermione thought for a minute and said, "It's on the other side of the mall. We can bring you."

As they all walked, Harry thought of the green-tipped one as the perfect girl for Slytherin with her mischievous smirk similar to that of his enemy in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and the red-tipped seemed very Gryffindor-ish. Ron, on the other hand, was thinking about buying a rat from the muggle world. Lastly, Hermione was excited that she was actually hanging out with girls.

When they got to the store, Hermione asked them, "Would you like to come ice skating with us?"

Both girls almost automatically said yes.

"Hold on. We need to buy just a little bit of stuff," said the mischievous one.

Half an hour later, both walked out with two shopping bags each. "Okay," they said in unison.

"Okay, let's get things straight. What are your names?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, well, I'm Lilly Montevideo. I've got red contacts and red tips," said the one red tips.

"And I'm Aurora Montevideo. I'm the one green tips and natural green eyes. I'm the older one," said the other twin.

"By just a minute and twenty seconds!"

"Whatever. Now, what are your names?" asked Aurora.

Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Aurora whispered something in Lilly's ear. "Bathroom break, please," said Aurora. Then, they both ran to the bathroom leaving their shopping bags with them.

"What's going on? Do Americans just have sudden needs to use the loo?" Ron asked about their odd behavior.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I have no idea what's going on."

In the bathroom…

Aurora said, "Don't you get it, Lilly? That's Hermione, Harry, and Ron out of J. K. Rowling's books! They have no idea about the books!"

"Oh my god! Let's act cool and get to know them. Then, we can lay it on them slowly that we know all about what happened in 1st through 5th years. Okay?" Lilly asked.

Aurora just nodded.

Then, they walked out calmly and holding in their excitement. They apologized profusely.

The Gryffindor trio was still confused. They continued walking to the ice skating rink.

They all paid for skates and started skating. Aurora just decided to ask a question then. "Do you have a classmate with the last name Rowling?"

Hermione tripped and fell. She got up quickly. "How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Lilly, umm… What should we say?" Aurora whispered in Lilly's ear.

Lilly replied quickly, "We should invite them to eat, and then we explain it to them."

"But, they're going to keep bothering us about it!"

"Invite them, now."

"But we already paid for skates!!!!"

"When you have mom and dad's credit card, you shouldn't care."

Aurora gasped. "I was looking for that this morning! I only got the JCPenney card!"

"Oh, well! Come on!"

They started to explain in short, choppy sentences what was going on.

"Let's eat," suggested Lilly.

"But we want to know what's going on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Explain _while we eat_," said Aurora.

"Okay! That's fine with me," Ron said happily. "I'm starved."

"Come. We'll pay," they said in unison.

Quickly, they returned the skates and walked to the food court. They sat down and ate pizza. As they all grabbed a slice. Hermione started to get nervous.

"Are you on the Dark Side?!?!?!?" Hermione blurted out.

"What!! No! We're muggles!" Aurora said in shock.

"Oh. Sorry… Waaaaiiit! Did you just say muggle?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let's explain. Lilly, how about you start?"

"Fine…." Lilly said. "Well, where should I start?"

"The books?" Aurora suggested.

"Okay. Well, there is a series of books about Harry. There are five, one for each year. So obviously the sixth hasn't come out yet since you are about to enter the sixth year. And… We've read all about you guys in the books about three times," Lilly explained.

"Wait, there's book about us?" Ron asked.

"No, just about Harry, but since you are his friends, there's stuff in there about you too," Aurora added.

"Anyway… We were shocked that you were real. We thought you were made up characters set in England. And you do have an English accent," Lilly said.

Aurora said, "And I asked about a Rowling because the author of the book has the last name of Rowling. We thought that was how she found out about you."

"Wow," Harry said, wide-eyed. "What are they called?"

"They're the Harry Potter series," said Aurora.

"The first one is…" Lilly said.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The second one is…"

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. The third one is…"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. The fourth one is…"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of the Fire. The fifth and most recent one is…"

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," finished Aurora.

"Wow! They're all based on the many 'adventures' Harry faced against Voldemort!" exclaimed Ron.

"Except the third one," Hermione added quietly.

Lilly and Aurora went quiet. "Sorry," they apologized.

"We forgot about the…" Aurora said.

"It's okay," Harry said solemnly. Changing the subject, Harry added, "You know, Aurora, you would make the perfect Slytherin except you're nice."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Aurora asked.

Hermione said, "That's good. You would be able to help spy! But since you're a muggle, you couldn't see the school."

"Could you try to take us?" Lilly asked. "We know so much about everything. Like from Crookshanks to Ron's fear of spiders to Harry's invisibility cloak!"

"Whoa! We've never told anyone about the cloak!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron cowered. "I'm not that scared of spiders!"

"Spider!" Aurora screamed.

Ron jumped a mile high. He looked around with an expression of apparent fear. He asked, "Where? Where? Where?"

"Makes me think of _tap-dancing!_" Lilly said.

"I remember that in third year!" Harry laughed.

Ron snapped, "It was late at night, and I'm not scared of spiders anymore."

Hermione giggled and said, "You just proved you are!"

"Know-it-all," Ron murmured.

"I heard that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, this is our last day here," said. Hermione.

"When do you guys leave?" Aurora asked.

"What do is it matter?" Harry asked.

"We're going to England tomorrow, too!" exclaimed Lilly.

Ron said, "We're leaving at five in the morning." He groaned loudly.

Aurora squealed, "Us, too! This is so cool!!!!"

"Wait, what part of England?" Lilly asked skeptically.

"Nerd," muttered Aurora.

"A little bit north of London," Hermione replied.

Ron whispered to Aurora, "Nerds are always friends."

Aurora giggled and nodded.

"We heard that," Hermione and Lilly snapped at them.

Ron turned beet red, and Aurora just laughed. "Sorry!"

Lilly looked at her watch. It was 7:30 P.M. "Oh, we have to be getting back to our cousin's house to pack for the plane tomorrow. Bye!"

"Wait, let's swap numbers," Aurora said.

"Just in case anything happens," Lilly added.

Aurora shook her head. She said, "I meant so we could CHAT! Duh!"

"Okay, for both reasons. Do you want to meet at the luggage drop-off at 4:15?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Aurora groaned and asked, "Do we have to get up that early????"

"No, we don't have to get up at 4:15," Lilly replied.

"Yay!" Ron and Aurora cheered.

"We'll get up at 3:30!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?!?!?!?!" they exclaimed.

"When will you grow up?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Ron, who didn't know it was rhetorical, replied, "When I'm older!"

"That was rhetorical, beet face!" Aurora said as she nudged him in the stomach.

Immediately, Ron turned red and clutched his stomach. "I just ate pizza! Don't do that!"

Lilly grabbed Aurora's arm and said, "We have to go!" Lilly dragged Aurora away to the parking lot while Aurora waved and screamed, "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Hermione also grabbed Ron and Harry and pulled them in the opposite direction to a bus stop. Ron waved at Aurora while Harry pulled free of Hermione and walked.


End file.
